


Smoke Laced Kisses

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drugged Sex, Drugs, Hermaphroditic Trolls, M/M, Marijuana, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shotgunning, Xeno, drugged "consent" from both parties, intercourse, which would make that dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes the best kisses are the smoke laced ones, brought on by a drug shared between two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Laced Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a thing I am doing on tumblr, for prompts given for drabbles for DaveSol. This was suppose to be a drabble but... my hand slipped. A few hundred times.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, just to warn.

“Dave, are you really thure thith ith a good idea? We're not ekthactally thure how thith plant will react to me.”

The Alternian boy stares at the pale man next to him on that green tattered couch, watching as Dave brings colorful patterned glass to his lips. Those pale lips curl into a smug smirk, striking crimson eyes peeking over the tops of his shades. Nimble fingers play with the Zippo in his hands.

“Come on, babe.” he says, voice nonchalant as he looks over at Sollux, pulling the glass from his lips and handing it over to the troll. “It's weed. It's not bound to be poisonous. After all, if it worked on my ectobiological sister's girlfriend...”

Sollux just continues to eye Dave, then he sighs, thin bony hands reaching for that swirled glass. “Fine, but if I blow the roof with crathy thionicth, I will make thure that KK blameth you, alright?” Sollux warns, low tone to his voice. He inspects the glass and the plant matter inside of the bowl.

“Tho, how do I do thith? Becauthe it'th not like thmoking wath thome thing I ekthperianthed back on Alternia. Thith ith your idea, you show me how to do it.”

Dave can't help the chortle that escapes him, gently bringing the mouthpiece of the bowl to those black lips, the lighter going towards the bit of weed packed into the bowl.

“I light it, you inhale, then hold it for as long as you can. Simple.”

The lighter clicks, running over the substance, lighting it ablaxe and allowing for the smoke to fill the tube of glass. The Gemini takes a deep of breath as he possibly can, filling his lungs with the acrid smoke.

It leads to hacking and flailing, Sollux dropping that glass from his hands. Dave utters a sudden “Oh shit!” as he lunges, gracefully catching it without losing any of the burning plant, or smoke for that matter, and he's left laughing.

“You're right about having no experience smoking!” he teases lightly, Sollux barely able to flip him off as he struggles to regain control over his breathing. There is a loud wheeze, another couple of coughs, and then a “Fuck you, Thtrider.” It just causes Dave to laugh even more.

“Alright. Alright. I'll shotgun it for ya when you stop coughing long enough.”

Sollux has to take a couple more deep breaths before he has full control of his breathing, but he's just staring at Dave the entire time as he does so. “What do you mean “shotgun”?” he inquires. “Becauthe I'm pretty damn thure JH ithn't going to let you uthe any of her weaponth.”

Dave just shakes his head, grinning as he brings the glass to his lips. “No, no weapons involved. Just some sloppy makeouts that are about to make you high as fuck. Hopefully.”

“Hopefully?!”

“Oh, hush. Just open your lips when I kiss you, and inhale when I exhale.” Dave smirks, lighting up the plant and inhaling.

“Dave, I don't what anymore thmoke. I ha- MMPPH!” Sollux is caught by surprise by the pale lips against his own, but he's obliging Dave, his own lips parting. Dave just sighs, letting the smoke escape his lungs, and Sollux's eyes flutter. He feels that smoke fall into his mouth and he takes yet another deep breath, far more careful than before. There is a small cough as he does so, but the milder smoke is pleasant. They press their lips together even more, Sollux holding his breath as he feels Dave press his tongue forward. He presses his split tongue against Dave.

Dave pulls the troll boy a little closer, Sollux moving to clamber into that lap as they share that kiss. It was always like this. They could snark at each other all they want, but the moment their lips would meet, it went straight into make out territory.

And now there was that element of a high.

They only pull away for Sollux to exhale, a smile playing at his lips, fangs showing as he begins to feel that high already hitting his bifuricated mind.

“Seem to be getting a little happy there, Captor.” Dave smirks before he's pulling in a hit of his own.

“You have no idea.” Sollux smiles, watching the human boy pull in that smoke. Sollux barely lets Dave pull the glass away from his lips before he's crashing his lips against Dave's once more. Dave is taken by surprise, at first, but then he's pressing back, holding onto that smoke for several moments before he's exhaling it into Sollux's mouth, the Gemini gladly taking it in before their tongues are mingling and exploring again. The split tongue wraps and caresses Dave, Sollux holding onto that smoke before he's moaning it out, Dave gladly taking it back.

Thin fingers begin to tug at the blond's shirt, a slight, uncontrolled rock of the hips occurring as he does so. Dave shivers at that, and he's pulling back with another grin, letting the smoke curl past his lips.

“Seems like a high isn't the only thing that you get from this.” he breathes, trying to be as seductive as possible, but the giggle that escapes him gives away the fact that he's growing high himself.

“Shut... jutht shut it. Shut up.” and Sollux is trying so hard not to go into a giggle fit. “You... it'th your fault... You're the one that thtarted... ohhh!” Sollux arches his back when he feels Dave's hand brush against his groin, the sensation electrifying on his dull nerves. He presses against that hand, trying to get more friction, whining softly when Dave pulls his hand away.

“Fffuck you...” Sollux mewls as Dave laughs, bringing the bowl up to his lips once more.

“Maybe.” he teases, chuckles, leaving a sudden peck on black lips that Sollux is too slow to react to. “Maybe after this bowl is done.” he draws in another pull of the smoke as he lights up, catching Sollux's chin as he does so.

Lips meeting once more in a smoke laced kiss as that bowl is pulled away.

The smoke is shared, Dave breathing out as Sollux breathes in, and back again, their minds dull and hazy, but each touch of their hands against their partner's bodies electrifying and exilerating. Sollux's hips rock some more, his thin grey hands trailing against a pale chest. Dave shivers with fingertips brush against his nipples, moaning the smoke back into Sollux. He brushes his fingertips against the groin against Sollux's pants, smirking against the kiss when he feels that slick wetness at the touch.

“So, are we just going for sloppy makeouts until we're sexually frustrated?” He asks as the smoke in his lungs curls away from his lips, letting it fall away. “Though I guess I shouldn't be asking that,” he presses his fingers a little more against the heat, causing Sollux to moan loudly. “Seems like someones already there.”

“Shut up. Shut up.” Sollux both moans and giggles, rocking his hips down, shivering in delight as his mind spins with that wonderful high. He sees blue and red sparks spinning and popping around his head as the drug takes more of a hold, tingling his skin, his horns. He tries to control them, tries to run them along Dave, but he quickly finds himself distracted by the lights.

But only for so long. Soon he moans once once more, Dave's slow hands rubbing and teasing. Sollux rocks his hips against that hand.

“Pllleathe,” Sollux whines, his words slurring, body shivering in pleasure. His own fingers are trailing down Dave's body once more, moving to fumble with those fastenings. His fingers are slow and clumbsy, barely grasping the button. He can feel that Dave is already aroused, feeling that hardness through those jeans, and he's rubbing against it as best he can.

Dave doesn't even bother to resist bucking into that hand. Sollux can't help but to giggle, trying to keep it to a minimum, but it still ends up being a bit of a fit.

“Daaaave!” the Gemini keens loudly. “You... you can't jutht go teathing me about being arouthed, when you're arouthed yourthelf!” and he grinds down, moaning loudly as he remembers Dave's hand is there.

Dave just growls, grinning, and with reflexes still lightning fast for being high, he moves. Sollux yelps, giggling as he's pinned against that couch, feeling Dave's legs straddle his thin hips. He reaches up, trying to nip at Dave's lips and nose.

“Hmmm, let me show you how aroused I am.” Dave chuckles, pressing into lips and letting Sollux bite down carefully, shivering at the feeling of those fangs.

“Pleathe do...” Sollux purrs, his hands already fighting to push off his boxers.

Dave leans in to kiss Sollux, but he pauses, moving away and causing Sollux to whine softly. “Daaave!” He groans, no longer waiting for Dave as he reaches his hand down his jeans to run his fingers along his nook.

“Oh just hold on. Let me just get this last hit.” and his eyes are fixed on that hand in those pants, watching them move under the fabric as he takes the bowl to his lips, taking in that one last, long drag. He grins, holding in that smoke for several moments, deciding to watch Sollux pleasure himself, hearing those purring moans from the desperate troll before he's leaning in, eagerly pressing his lips against Sollux's.

Sollux simply gasps, taking in a breath, mildly surprised by the smoke but gladly taking it in. He continues rocking his hips into his hand, legs quivering at his own touch. For a moment, he's able to focus his psionics, and Dave can feel electrified hands pushing away his pants and running along his as, sending the best kind of shivers down his spine.

“Fuck, Sollux.” he says quietly as he pulls away from those lips, hands pushing away at Sollux's shirt, Sollux barely able to help him pull it off his thin body, nearly getting it tangled within his horns, and it's barely off of his arms before they're kissing again, tongue against tongue, breath shared and hips rocking for any friction, moans and mewls escaping the troll.

Their minds are hazed, the room filled with smoke, and all they can do is focus on one another. Dave moves to pull Sollux's hand away from his pants just as the troll was starting to crook his fingers against his increasingly sensitive walls. Sollux resists, but Dave doesn't let him continue, no matter how much he enjoyed the sounds coming from Sollux.

“I'm going to be the one that gets you off, babe.” Dave just smirks as he nips at Sollux's jawline, slowly moving down his neck and against his collarbone. He carefully sucks at the skin, making sure to leave his mark before he licks and kisses.

“Then fucking... hurry up... already.” Sollux begs. “Whatever... ith in that thtuff... I need thomething... anything. You... jutht fuck me already.”

Dave says nothing more, just chuckling lightly before he's kissing down that body. Each kiss makes Sollux shiver and purr more and more. Pale fingers hook at the waistline of those pants, pulling them over those bony hips slowly as he kisses lower and lower. He licks at Sollux's stomach down to heated skin, letting his breath spill over.

“Dave... Dave... pleath... oh god, pleath...” Sollux begs, back already arched, the troll already eager and oh so needy.

“Who would have thought,” Dave breathes as he licks at Sollux's bone bulge, giving it a kiss and feeling that tentacock writhing within, causing Sollux to writhe. “That that would have worked as an aphrodisiac as well.”

“Fucking... shut up... and... NNGH!”

Dave does shut up. He's all about shutting up, pushing those pants all the way away and already licking and kissing, sucking at the barely exposed tip of that tentacock before moving downward to press his tongue into that nook. Sollux shivers, his body trembling at the sensation, the weed making him so very, very sensitive and receptive.

“Yeeeth.”

Dave just grinds, tongue pressing in more, tasting that honey-spice of the troll as he does so. Sollux just moans and mewls, hand once again reaching down to help, but Dave stopping him, hands moving to pin thin wrists to that couch. It just eggs Sollux on to wrap his thin legs around Dave's shoulders, trying to pull him in more, only to moan when that tongue runs along the heated skin of that bone bulge once more. He can feel his bulge writhing and slipping out as he becomes more and more aroused.

Dave can tell how badly Sollux needs this, if the moaning and writhing from the troll boy was any indication. He moves to take that emerging tentacock into his mouth, slowly sucking and running his tongue along it. His fingers move away from that thin wrist, rubbing teasingly along Sollux's inner thighs before they trail along his nook.

“Dave... pleatheee!” Sollux begs once more as he tries to rock his finger against those hips. “Plleath! Touch me!”

There is a bit of a chuckle, Dave letting the vibrations run against that bulge, and it makes Sollux gasp. The trolls claw at that tattered couch, not caring about the marks he is leaving, wanting so much more, feeling that pleasure coiling in his gut in all the best ways.

Dave obliges the Gemini's desires, crooking a finger into that slick nook, wiggling them, rubbing his finger tip against Sollux's sensitive inner walls and shivering at the noises he was coaxing out of this troll. The pleading, the moaning, the shivering and purring, it was all driving Dave wild, and all he wanted to do was record it, to listen to them on those nights he's stuck alone.

“Daaave!” Sollux just purrs, his bulge fully unsheathing itself, Dave gladly talking in as much as he can. He begins to hum, the tiny vibrations bring absolute pleasure to the troll. Dave dares to dip another finger into that nook, then a third, rubbing and teasing at the troll as he does so, reaching in as deep as he can until his knuckles were against Sollux's outer edges.

“Yeth! Yeeeeth!” Sollux keens some more, back becoming taunt, claws digging in more into that couch. He takes his unpinned hand, running it through the white locks. He pulls at that hair, Dave moaning at that, before he's caressing it once more in apology.

Sollux can feel that pleasure growing more and more, the tightness in his gut becoming nearly unbearable, Sollux shivering and trembling. “Dave... DAVE!” he gasps. “Dave... I'm... I'm tho clothe...”

And he is, already feeling that release coming on, but Dave wouldn't let him have it. He gives one last suck, one last caress, ever so teasing and not enough to bring Sollux to orgasm before he's pulling away, leaving Sollux whining and begging and the furthest thing from sated.

“Damn it, Dave!” Sollux curses, quickly trying to reach down and bring himself to finish, only to find his hands above his head, crimson eyes meeting his own.

“Nuh uh. Not yet.” he says before kissing that troll deeply, distraction Sollux just long enough for Dave to fumble with his belt, pulling it away so that he can wrap thin wrists with it. Sollux shivers in those restraints, but he's smirking.

“Cooome on, Dave. Let me finish. I know you want to watch.” Sollux purrs seductively.

“Oh, I'll let you finish.” Dave murmurs into a thin ear, running his tongue along the edge. “I will let you finish alright, but on my own terms.”

Those words make Sollux shiver, rocking against Dave.

“Then... jutht fucking do it already.”

Dave smirks, lips against lips, both pairs still laced with the taste of weed smoke, Dave's of that honey-spice slickness of Sollux's. He makes sure Sollux's hands are secure before he moves to push his pants away from his hips, standing up momentarily to let them fall to the ground. He then moves to pull black jeans off of thin legs, tossing them aside as well, nearly knocking over a lamp with his carelessness, before he's jumping back on that couch. Dave feels those thin grey legs wrap around his waist. Pale hands grasp at bony hips, thin fingers curling against themselves as their tongues mingle once more. Dave's tongue brushes along the pointed fangs, moving in to explore that mouth, allowing Sollux's tongue to run along the roof of his mouth.

They begin grinding, teasing and light, Dave pulling away ever so slightly. He knows Sollux is still trying for that release, and he's far from done with this troll.

“Dave... pleathe...” Sollux moans. “Thith teathing... it'th... for crying out loud, jutht take me already!” Sollux begs into the kiss, panting hard and so desperate for touch he was being driven mad. “Pleath!”

Those words are wonderful, the best kind of kink that Dave could have. He wants to sit here and make Sollux beg for him some more, but even he can't hold back, positioning himself against that nook and feeling that bulge wrapping around his dick, writhing and making him gasp in all the right ways.

“If that's what you want, then I'll have you.”

And with that, he is kissing the troll deeply, pressing in deep, fast, and hard.

Sollux gasps when he feels Dave enter him, and he's pushing against the human as much as he can. His body shivers, feeling that light pain, dulled by the high, from how hard Dave entered him, oh so welcome, along with the tingling of pleasure that hits. He rolls his hips, Dave letting him, and that one movement make Sollux just purr.

“How do you want me?” Dave breathes into that thin pointed ear.

“Fath... hard... pleath Dave...” Sollux begs, trying to roll his hips again and whining when Dave's hands stop him. “Pleathe. Fuck...” he lets his bulge curl around the base of Dave's cock, urging him to do anything. “Jutht... move... do thomething.”

“Alright, babe.” Dave says, voice cutting through the smoke filled room, and their lips meet once more, tasting of smoke and honey. Hips rock, a clumbsy hard pace at first, making Sollux squirm out of the uncomfortable feeling more than anything, but after a few thrusts, a rhythm is started. That uncomfortable sensation turns into pleasure, and Dave is quick to build up speed, even with as high as he is.

“Yeth... fuck yeth.” Sollux purrs, letting his bulge curl and twist. Dave kisses again, before he's moving to nip at that thin neck, not wanting Sollux to be silent for a minute. A hand trailed from a hip to heated skin. Solux uses his legs to try and push Dave in deeper.

“More...” the troll pleads.

Dave just grins, taking that bulge in his hands. He rubs and strokes it, giving it a harsh tug as he thrusts in hard, before he's kissing that thin neck, tongue running along already forming marks.

Sollux can feel that pleasure building up fast once more, body trembling even more from the wonderful treatment Dave was giving him. Dave buried deep inside him, with that hand stroking him in rhythm was far more delightful than just Dave's mouth and fingers, not to say they weren't pleasant as well.

“Fuck... you're amazing.” Dave breathes, pulling out nearly all the way before he's thrusting hard into the troll. Sollux nearly shouts with the pleasure, hands tugging against that belt around them. Instead, he just mewls, toes curling and back arching, inner walls clenching around Dave as the human begins to thrust faster and harder.

“Dave... Dave, I'm.... oh fuck... FUCK!” Sollux yells, feeling that sudden tug and stroke along his bulge, and it was all it took. He's hitting that orgasm hard, honey yellow spilling against Dave's fingers, along their stomaches and even against Sollux's cheek. Dave just smirks.

“Fucking gorgeous.”

Dave doesn't stop, riding out Sollux's own orgasm as he begins to grow closer and closer. Sollux mewls and whines and moans, his nook now overly sensitive, but in all the best ways. He clenches just a little, rocking his hips with Dave as he tries to bring Dave to his own climax.

It doesn't take much longer, either.

“Fuck!” Dave growls, and soon he's quivering, feeling his muscles clench as he comes. He continues rocking his hips, still riding out his orgasm, panting hard and gasping in time with each moan Sollux gives.

They stay there, legs curled around a waist, while hands were settled on hips and tentabulge, both of them breathing hard as they try to catch their breath, both of them panting “fuck” every so often.

“Dave... gimme a kith.” Sollux says before his high is sending him into that giggle fit. Dave just grins, licking genetic material off of his fingers before he's leaning down to kiss Sollux. The troll kisses back, tongue pressing forward and tasting the honey-spice of himself, before pulling away, wrinkling his nose.

“You know...” Sollux just grins. “You should, you know, ready that... what... bowl thing? I like the tathte of thmoke on your lips, not me.” he giggles some more.

“Smoke laced kiss?” Dave can't help but to giggle at Sollux's giggling as well. “Sounds sexy, I like it.”

He moves, managing to reach for that baggie and that bowl, not bothering to leave the troll, still feeling Sollux around him as he rids the ashes and prepares the weed.

“Smoke laced kisses it is then.” he says as he brings the bowl to his lips, taking that hit before they kiss once more.

Shared smoked had never been so wonderful.


End file.
